Cyclopean Ultor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810146 |no = 8051 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 35, 45, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 25, 10, 20, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190, 200, 210 |bb_distribute = 1, 5, 15, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 8, 9, 19, 4, 4, 4, 1 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180 |sbb_distribute = 4, 5, 5, 6, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 20 |sbb_effectdelay = 20 |description = Ultor was created by the old gods, birthed from fire and stone as a demi-god. He has a natural desire for battle and glory, wields the strength of a thousand men and has great talent in combat. Although he never lost a fight, his defensive force was overcome by the sheer power of Gazia's iron army during the augmentation wars. Zedus saw that even as demi-gods they could grow tired but Gazia's iron army will never fatique. In desperation, he ordered the demi-gods to use whatever means necessary to effectively wipe out the enemy and end the destruction, even if they themselves were to rely on augmentations. When Ultor finally defeated a powerful Cyclaw, he decided that its strength was an advantage to him, so he bound his soul with the mechanical brain of its remains and emerged from the rubble a titan of a demi-god. |summon = No one stands in my way! |fusion = My strength grows with my new found power.. |evolution = Augmentation.. COMPLETE. POWERING UP.. .. .. | hp_base = 4950 |atk_base = 2415 |def_base = 1605 |rec_base = 1200 | hp_lord = 5920 |atk_lord = 2710 |def_lord = 1820 |rec_lord = 1430 | hp_anima = 6663 |rec_anima = 1232 |atk_breaker = 2908 |def_breaker = 1622 |atk_guardian = 2512 |def_guardian = 2018 |rec_guardian = 1331 |def_oracle = 1721 | hp_oracle = 5623 |rec_oracle = 1727 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 360 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Titan Aura |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and Def, boost in damage dealt to weaker elements & 15% boost to critical hit rate |lsnote = 75% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Savage Execution |bbdescription = 15 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy, casts Taunt & massive boost to own Def for 1 turn |bbnote = 210% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Cyclopean Rage |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, casts Taunt, massive boost to own Def & great boost to Atk of all Units for 1 turn |sbbnote = 210% Def & 120% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 360 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 810135 |evointo = 810147 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 810034 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *'Taunt' effect makes enemies attack on the said user who has the effect. Enemies' AoE attacks are not affected. *''Savage Execution'' (BB) at level 1 does not give Taunt buff nor Def buff. |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Ultor 3 }}